


Let's Move Some Furniture Around

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean needs to replace his antique dining room table





	

Dean sat and just looked at the mess with his head in his hands. How could this have happened? The damn table had lasted for over a hundred years… and yet here it was, laying on its side in a horrible heap.    
  


Dean had inherited the dining room set from his mother, who had gotten it from his grandmother, It was a beautiful mahogany set with ornate carved chairs and a table with ball and claw feet. He loved it. And now the table was broken beyond repair. He really wanted to kill his brother and that smarmy boyfriend of his. What the hell possessed them to try to fuck on HIS dining room table?

 

Well the only thing to do was to look for another one. Dean doubted he could ever find a match but maybe he could find one that matched well enough. And he was going to make Sammy pay for it, too.

 

He got out his laptop and brought up Craigslist. He began the search in furniture, putting in the specifications of what he was looking for.  The fourth ad he clicked on made him gasp.

 

There was his table. Not just a close match, an exact match. He couldn’t believe it but there it was. There was a phone number, so Dean grabbed his phone and rapidly dialed the number. He got a recorded message. Dean left a detailed reply ,just praying no one had bought it yet and the guy called him back.

  
  
  


About five hours later Dean’s phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the number. He was pretty sure that was the number he called about the table.   
  
“Hello?”  A sexy, deep voice asked if he was the one who called about the table.   
  
“Yeah I am. Please tell me you still have it.” Dean sounded a little needy but he really didn’t care.   
  
The voice assured him that he did still have the table and it was Dean’s if he still wanted it. Dean hastily told him he did still want it. They exchanged information and arranged for Dean to come see it first thing in the morning. Dean hung up thrilled and called Sammy to inform him of just how much their little stunt was going to cost him and Gabe.

  
  


The next morning, he was pulling into the driveway of the address the guy (who’s name was Cas he’d said) in a truck he’d borrowed from his pal Benny. He stopped, got out and went to the door. He knocked and waited.

 

The door opened and Dean’ mouth dropped open. There stood the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. His messy dark hair, those eyes that were bluer than any Dean had ever seen… he let his eyes roam over the rest of him. He was wearing tight jeans that really showed off muscular thighs, a T shirt that was just a little too short and Dean could see a hint of amazing hip bones. He realized he was staring    
  
He had also taken in the paint splatters on his clothes and his hands.    
  
Um hi, I’m Dean? I’m here to buy your table.”

 

Cas shook his head slightly and said, “Oh yes. Sorry, I get kind of lost when I work. Come in.” Cas stepped aside and Dean walked in.   
  
“So what kind of work were you doing?” Dean suddenly wanted to know everything he could about this gorgeous man, who was not wearing a wedding band. Dean had noticed.

 

Cas smiled and said, “Well, I paint. Not very well, I’m beginning to believe.”   
  
Dean frowned. “What would make you say that?”

 

Cas looked away. “Well the fact that I have to sell my table for one. Sales of my paintings have been pretty slow of late..” Cas shook his head again. “But really, that has nothing to do with you. Come on, I’ll show you the table.”

 

Dean followed Cas to the dining room. And there sat his table. Or at least, what was going to be his table soon enough.

 

“It’s perfect, Cas. I’m really sorry you have to sell it.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “Yeah well, at least I have it to sell. So I guess you’ll take it?”

 

Dean dug the money out of his pocket and handed it to Cas, who didn’t even count it, he just stuck it in his pocket. Dean was desperate to drag this out more. He didn’t want to just walk away from Cas,

 

“So, can I see some of your paintings?”

 

Cas looked surprised but said sure and led Dean to a back room that had been converted to a studio. Dean walked around and looked at paintings. Dean thought they were amazing and said so.

 

Cas smiled, “Well, thanks, Dean. I wish more people thought that way.”

  
  


Cas helped Dean get the table into the truck. It was very heavy and took them some real wrestling and two stops to catch their breath but it was finally in.    
  


Cas grinned and said, “Well, I guess this is it, then.”

 

Dean couldn’t face that. He took a deep breath and said quietly, “Cas, would you have dinner with me? Like maybe tomorrow night?”

 

Cas looked surprised but said quickly. “I’d love to Dean.”

  
  
  


When they got home from their honeymoon, Dean grinned and said, “Well, it’s your table now too,baby.”

 

Cas just smiled evilly and said, “Come on, Dean, let’s move some furniture around.”

  
  



End file.
